Between Light and Dark
by Sachika Arikazuto
Summary: Dimana ada cahaya, disana pula ada kegelapan. Kau seperti cahaya sedangkan ia kegelapan. Aku suka cahaya, namun tak bisa kupungkiri, aku tak bisa hidup tanpa kegelapan. Lalu mana yang harus kupilih!/perpaduan antara ide cerita I Choose U dan ide cerita yang belum diberi judul yang akhirnya diberi judul Light and Dark dan diganti lagi.
Dimana ada cahaya, disana pula ada kegelapan. Kau seperti cahaya sedangkan ia kegelapan. Aku suka cahaya, namun tak bisa kupungkiri, aku tak bisa hidup tanpa kegelapan. Lalu mana yang harus kupilih?!/perpaduan antara ide cerita I Choose U dan ide cerita yang belum diberi judul yang akhirnya diberi judul Light and Dark(?)/bahasa summary yg maksa -_-/ceritanya kebanyakan lucu -_-a/sumbang review pliss(~.^)

U're Lightest than the Darkness

Sachika Arikazuto

No copas. Cause i made this with my own brain

Warning:cruelty(maybe), typo, humor super krik krik(?)(bagusnya dibilang no humor), Sakura's POV

Ini perpaduan yang aneh,tapi percayalah ini sudah lolos sensor untuk dibaca.

And this is it

,

,

,

"Pada hari kamis ku menyusup ke konoha. Naik _motorcross_ jingga aku duduk dimuka. Ku duduk memboncengi Sakura _chan_ tercinta. Mengendara motor bernama kyuubi kurama. HEE... Dug dig dag dig dug dig dag dig dug dig dag dig dug, dug dig dag dig dug dig dag dig dug jantungku berdegup. Dug dig dag dig dug dig dag dig dug dig dag dig dug, dug dig dag dig dug dig dag dig dug jantungku berdegup... HOREEEE..." diakhiri tepuk tangan meriah dari yang bernyanyi

"Bodoh"

"Aku tidak bodoh. Aku peringkat pertama di kelas, tahu"

"Hn, peringkat pertama untuk si pembuat onar"

"Sakura _chan_ kok memihak Inuzuka hidung?! Aku tak mau mencintai Sakura _chan_ lagi" he eh, dah ngambek dia.

"Memang siapa yang menyuruhmu mencintaiku!"

"E-Em... Itu... _Etto_... Ng... Ummmm...-

"Lebih baik kau persiapkan dirimu sana. Kalau sampai kita kalah, kubakar itumu"

"J-JANGAAAAN... INI SATU-SATUNYA YANG KUMILIKI DAN TAK AKAN DIPRODUKSI LAGI SEUMUR HIDUPKU... TANPA INI, AKU TAKKAN BISA HIDUP"

"Hellah... Ramen _instant limited edition_ saja sampai sealay itu"

"OY, ini hanya diproduksi dua di dunia. Aku menjadi salah satu yang beruntung bisa memilikinya meskipun harganya ¥50000. Haaah, hidup ini _hurt and comfort_ "

"Pfttt... Apaan tuh?! Sok puitis" dua anak ini malah asik bersenda gurau

"Hoy hoy, cepat bersiap. Sejam lagi kita berangkat. Siapkan senjata, amunisi, dan tentu saja nyawa yang akan hilang sesampainya di sana"

GLEK

Naruto menelan ludahnya susah payah

'Penakut' gumamku. "Lima menit lagi kumpul disini untuk menyusun strategi. Ino, ikut aku"

"Baik"

"Sakura _chan_ , aku tidak diajak?!"

"Oh, kau mau dihukum membersihkan gudang lama juga?!"

"HIIIYYYY... TIDAAAAKK"

"HUSH, SANA PERGI"

,

,

"Ino, kau yakin mau ikut? Lebih baik jaga markas saja. Kau bisa menggunakan _shintensin no jutsu_ dan memberi tahukan serangan musuh dari sini"

"Tidak, aku harus ikut. Ada banyak hal yang harus kutanyakan padanya. Mengapa ia memutuskan hubungan denganku dan bergabung dengan pasukan musuh?!"

"Tapi kalau kau tak sanggup, cepatlah kembali kemari dan bantu kami"

"Tentu... Kita sahabat kan?!"

"Ya, itu memang benar!"

,

,

"Naruto akan masuk lewat pintu depan dan mengalihkan perhatian dua penjaga berelemen _jinton_ , Kiba bersembunyi di balik semak besar dekat pintu depan untuk menolong Naruto kalau dia bermasalah" jelasku yang hanya dijawab jempol dan kata 'SIP' dari mulut mereka berdua. "Ino dan aku akan masuk lewat belakang atau atas tergantung situasi. Karin, maafkan aku tapi kali ini kau harus berbeda tugas dengan Suigetsu, tugasmu memantau kami dari sini dan menjaga markas. Suigetsu dan Karui, jaga kendaraan kami saat penyerbuan dimulai, kalian akan menjadi bala bantuan jika diperlukan. Lee- mana Lee?!"

"Pasti sedang berlatih mengangkat piano bekas dengan satu tangan lagi. Biarkan saja, nanti kujelaskan tugasnya" Tenten menawarkan

"Lee akan mematikan- atau sebaiknya disebut menghancurkan alarm penyusup di ruang mesin dibawah tanah, dan terakhir untuk Tenten, pasang kertas peledak di area gerbang depan dan belakang lalu ledakkan setelah kami semua keluar. Kau juga akan menjadi bala bantuan"

"Setelah berhasil mengecoh penjaga, Naruto harus cepat masuk kamar teratas. Sebaiknya kau dan Kurama bekerja sama untuk menemukan Shukaku. Maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu kali ini, Naruto. Markasnya tidak sebesar yang kita miliki, jadi sepertinya misi ini akan selesai secepatnya. Gunakan _wireless_ ini untuk berkomunikasi, saling memberi tahu jika ada musuh mendekati teman yang lain. _WAKATTA_?!"

" _YES_ , _UNDERSTOOD SIR_ "

"Oya Naruto, cepat beritahu aku kalau Kurama bermasalah"

 _ **'Aku tak mungkin membunuh jinchuriki bodoh ini'**_ nada bicara dingin ini... Pasti...

"O-Ohohoho... Hehe, maaf Kurama... Aku tidak mencurigaimu kok... Aku hanya takut Naruto tidak sanggup... Tadi kan aku bilang bermasalah bukan berulah"

Mata yang semula merah tajam kembali menjadi biru _sapphire_

"Tadi apa yang Kurama katakan?!"

Menggaruk belakang kepalaku "Bukan apa-apa, benar kan _minna_..." kukedipkan mataku pada mereka semua terkecuali si _jinchuriki_

" _Ano_ , Sakura _kaichou_... KENAPA HARUS KEMBARANKU YANG DITUGASKAN BERSAMA TUNANGANKUUUUUU...?! DIA AKAN MENGAMBIL KESEMPATAN UNTUK MEREBUT HATI SUIGETSUUUUUU!"

Menghela nafas sebentar, aku tahu ini akan terjadi. "Itu tak akan mungkin terjadi. Kau bisa memantau mereka berdua menggunakan kamera CCTV di mobil kita. Semuanya tahu bahwa kau punya kemampuan yang sangat baik untuk menolong Lee, Karui tak bisa meng _hack_ sistem keamanan markas musuh sepertimu. Ia ahli dibidang perkelahian dan penyiksaan, mengertilah Karin" akhirnya ia merespons dengan anggukan super duper lemah yang hanya bisa dilihat dengan memakai kacamata tebal ukuran +46 yang didepannya ada kaca pembesar paling tebal dan didepannya ada teropong, kasihan juga. "Setengah jam lagi berkumpul disini dan kita berangkat, lakukan apapun selagi ada waktu. Berlatih, makan, menajamkan pisau, tidur, mandi, berias, melakukan ritual untuk keselamatan, saling meminta maaf atau membayar hutang untuk terakhir kalinya. Apapun itu, lakukan selagi masih hidup" oh, ada yang terlupakan. "Kurasa musuh tahu kedatangan kita. Tapi itu hanya kecil kemungkinan. Pastikan tidak ada kesalahan sekecilpun"

,

,

"Siapa yang belum datang?!"

"LEE" jawab semuanya serentak yang terdengar seperti gumaman

"Aku dataaaang... 1 2 3 4, 1 2 3 4, 1 2 3 4... Aku mulai bisa merasakannya..."

Kutatap ia super bosan lalu menghela nafas pasrah

"Senjata, Lee... SENJATA! Khusus untukmu harus menggunakan senjata. Bukan tong besi 20 liter berisi minyak tanah. Kita kesana bukan untuk membakar seisi markas musuh, tapi menyerang untuk mendapat pengakuan, kembalikan. Kalau mau yang berat, bawa saja _Big gun_ yang kemarin Suigetsu beli"

"Ide bagus" ia menunjukkan cengir silaunya

"Oke, semua sudah berkumpul kan, sekarang... Naik kendaraan yang sudah kubagikan kemarin. Pastikan tak ada masalah. Dan ingat, tak boleh ada musuh utama yang mati terbunuh. Kalau penjaga dan semacamnya, bolehlah..."

"Sakura _chan_ , sudah boleh berpencar?!"

"Oiya... BERGERAK!"

Seluruh anggota terkecuali aku dan Karin mulai menaiki kendaraan masing-masing.

"Karin, aku percaya padamu. Kita berempat yang membangun organisasi ini bersama, jaga tempat bersejarah kita ini seperti kau menjaga anakmu dan Suigetsu nanti" dibalas angguk dan _blushing_. "Dua hari lagi Jiraiya _shisou_ kemari dan akan menemanimu disini. Jaga jarakmu sejauh lima kilometer dari guru mesum itu"

"Bawa pulang kemenangan untukku ya..."

"Pasti" teriakku meninggalkannya

,

,

Sial semilyar sial, membagikan kendaraan yang akan dinaiki anggota, diriku sendiri malah tidak terpikirkan. Dan juga, si Naruto rubah malah menghasutku untuk menumpang naik kyuubinya. Bagus, aku malah membuka jalan untuknya mengambil kesempatan mendekatiku.

Fyuuuh-

"HOY SAKURA _CHAN_... CEPATLAH, YANG LAIN SUDAH SIAP"

Tanpa menjawab kulangkahkan kaki kearah motornya

"BERANGKAT"

Motor Naruto memimpin jalan, sengaja kupilih kendaraan tanpa suara untuk mereka. Kendaraan buatan Jiraiya _shisou_ memang sangat keren.

Hm? Ooh itu... Alasannya, ya karena memiliki sembilan ekor... Iya, kalian tidak percaya?! Yasudah... Hehehe, bercanda, yang benar knalpotnya yang sembilan dan besar-besar loh... Yang ini benar, bukan bercanda. Karena letaknya yang seperti ekor itulah yang membuat manusia- mungkin bukan, memberi nama Kyuubi... Ditambah dalam tubuhnya bersemayam(?) monster berekor sembilan bernama Kurama. Begitu ceritanya... ^_^b

 _ **'Siapa yang kau sebut monster, HUH?!'**_

"Oopsy... _Gomen_ , Kurama... Aku hanya menjelaskan pada mereka, kok"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertukar sih?! Merepotkan saja... Kau habis mengatakan apasih, Sakura _chan_?"

"Tidak ada. Bisa tambah kecepatanmu?! Aku bosan duduk dibonceng olehmu"

"Ya sabar dong. Kalau mau, jalan kaki saja, biar lebih lama" beraninya dia meninggikan suaranya padaku

BUAGGH

'KRRKK Sakura, kami kesulitan mengikuti kalian. Terlalu gelap... Apa boleh menyalakan lampu mobil?!' Suigetsu menyambung dari _wireless_ nya

"Jangan! pakai mode kyuubinya Naruto saja. Naruto" jawabku

"SIIP" tanpa disuruh Naruto mengaktifkan mode kyuubinya

"Tenten, katakan pada teman-teman semobilmu untuk tidak menggunakan energi dan _wireless_ sembarangan. Hemat semua yang cepat habis. Katakan juga pada Suigetsu"

'Baik'

"Ada lagi, kalian harus bergantian menyupir(?). Kalau sekarang Kiba, pagi nanti bagian Lee, dan seterusnya. Katakan juga pada Sui"

'Baik'

"Aduh, aku lupa. Kita akan sampai nanti sore, bahan bakar yang kita punya lebih dari cukup untuk itu karena hasil modifikasi dari Jiraiya _shisou_. Istirahat sejam di rumah kosong milik Ayahku, lalu kita mulai penyerangannya. Katakan juga pada Suigetsu"

'Baik, Sakura _kaichou'_

"Kenapa tidak disampaikan sekaligus, sih?!"

" _Urusai_ , percepat saja laju motor bodohmu ini"

"HEY, kau menumpang motorku loh"

,

,

,

"Siap?!"

"SIAP, SAKURA _KAICHOU_ " semua menjawab terkecuali Naruto yang meringkuk dipojokan ruangan ini

" _HAYAKU_ , NARUTO!"

Kaos hitam berlambang klan Uzumakinya basah penuh keringat "A-A-A-A-Aku takut... S-S-Semalam aku bermimpi disandera dan kedua tangan, paha, dan kakiku d-d-ditusuk dengan benda hitam aneh. M-M-M-M-Mereka ingin m-mengambil Kurama dalam tubuhku. K-K-K-K-Kalau sampai itu t-t-terjadi, aku tak m-m-mungkin bisa bertemu kalian lagi"

Ooh hatiku tersentuh

"Kalau sampai itu terjadi, kami semua akan ada bersamamu untuk melindungi dan mengayomimu" kutepuk pelan pundaknya dan menunjukkan senyum meyakinkan padanya

"Kok mirip slogan polisi?!" Tenten menyadari kalimatku ternyata

"Itu memang benar. Kita kan, polisi Kaede"

"AYO TOS UNTUK KEBERHASILAN MISI!" Kiba berteriak kegirangan

Semuanya spontan berkumpul ke tengah dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar

"BERSAMA" ucap Lee meletakkan tangannya diatas tanganku disertai cengiran bersinarnya

"PERSAHABATAN" lalu Ino melakukan hal yang sama

"SELAMANYA" terakhir Tenten

"KITA SAHABAT SEJATI TAK AKAN TERPISAH!" teriakku semangat

"YA!" semua tangan kanan mereka terkepal ke udara dengan semangat perjuangan

Shine:sebenerya ngapain sih?!buang waktu deh,kalian semua.

BTtS

"Ingat, kalau ada yang ketahuan, segera panggil teman terdekat untuk membentuk formasi"

"BAIK"

"AYO KITA BER-" kalimatku terpotong melihat pemandangan tak biasa didepanku. "Suigetsu minum air karena dia pengguna _suiton_ dan gampang haus. Lalu alasanmu minum susu untuk apa, Karui?!"

"O-Oh, aku ingin memutihkan kulitku dan tinggi"

"Kenapa tidak sekalian berubah jadi bihun?!" Suigetsu berujar mengejek

'Padahal kan, ini semua kulakukan untukmu' Karui yang berada tepat disampingku bergumam sedih

"Berdoa menurut agama dan kepercayaan masing-masing, mulai" keceriaan dan semangat berubah menjadi keheningan sebentar

"Selesai. Misi pengakuan, MULAI" semua berhambur keluar pintu

"TADA! _HERE I'AM_!"

"TOBI _NII_?!"

"Jahat, kalian tidak mengajakku ikut serta... Jadi aku masuk ke bagasi mobil... Sempit tauk... Badanku pegaaaaal"

"Yah, bagaimana dong?! Tambahan Tobi _nii_ berarti kita harus mengubah strategi"

"Aku jadi beban yah?! Kalau begitu lebih baik aku pulang saja. _Kaa san_ dan _Tou san_ lebih menungguku dirumah"

"Titip pesanku, katakan pada _Kaa san_ dan _Tou san_ kalau anak bungsunya sudah pergi ke dunia yang berbeda, jaga anak pertamanya yang tak pernah mengganti topeng lolipopnya ini"

"Dunia yang berbeda?! Boleh aku ikut?!" nada bicaranya masih tetap ceria tanpa sadar apa yang sedang dibahas

"Jangan Tobi _nii_ , kau harus menjaga, jangan sampai _Tou san_ babak belur karena _Kaa san_ lagi"

"Jangan sampai mati, Naruto. Kyuubi dalam dirimu harus dijaga baik-baik. Kalau kau berani mati, akulah yang akan memotong-motong tubuhmu hingga potongan terkecil" wah, sisi dinginnya sudah muncul ternyata.

Tobi _nii_ adalah kakak angkat Naruto. Umurnya lebih tua sepuluh tahun dari kami semua. Punya sisi ceria yang sangat suka mengerjai Naruto dan sisi dingin yang sangat menyayangi dan melindungi Naruto. Bahkan Minato _jii san_ dan Kushina _baa san_ saja belum pernah melihat wajah asli dalam topengnya. Namanya akan berubah menjadi Obito jika sisi dinginnya muncul, kalau ada yang salah menyebut namanya, bersiaplah untuk hal terburuk hari ini. Yang boleh sembarangan menyebut namanya hanyalah adiknya, Naruto Uzumaki.

" _Ha'i_ , _ha'i_... _Ittekimasu_ "

"Hng, _itterashai_ "

"Kalau kami butuh bantuan, apakah Obito _nii_ bersedia membantu?!"

"Selama Naruto masih dipihak kalian dan hidup"

Orang yang agak menyeramkan ya?!

Shine:Tobi gak bakal jadi tokoh asal bakal kadang" muncul tapi porsinya gak lebih dari SasuSaku ^_^b

BTtS

,

,

Normal POV

'Nyawakupun akan kuberikan untuk menyelamatkan Naruto' batin Obito

'Katanya wajah pemimpin BlackShing sangat tampan. Aku takut Ino akan melupakannya dan menyandera pemimpin BlackShing' Sakura

'Sinar pangkat semangat' Lee

'Setelah ini aku akan mengajak Tobi _nii_ ke kedai Teuchi _jii san_. Perutku kelaparan dan sepertinya kyuubi mulai mengamuk. Ooh, air liurku menetes membayangkan piring-piring ramen jumbo berada didepanku'

"Akhirnya datang juga" suara itu berasal dari atap bangunan yang akan Naruto masuki'

' _ **Naruto, ada sharinggan musuh diatas!**_ '

"KAU! MANUSIA SOK KENAL! Siapa ya?!"

Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada dan menatap Naruto dingin "Uchiha. Sasuke"

"Kalau kupanggil _Teme_ saja, boleh tidak?!" _Jinchuriki kyuubi_ ini menggaruk belakang kepalanya sungkan

"Sebagai gantinya nyawamu kulenyapkan, boleh tidak?" pistol hitam ditodongkan kearah Naruto dari atas sana

"Sui, areaku bermasalah... Bisa kemari dan tolong aku?"

'KRRRKK Kan ada Kiba'

"Ini pertarungan _jutsu_... Kurama bilang lawanku Uchiha berelemen api"

'KRRK Tunggu disana'

"Aku lupa mengisi peluru, jadi pistolku kosong. Bagusnya kita main _jutsu_ - _jutsu_ an saja, chakraku juga sedang terkumpul banyak" wajah super polos ditampilkan Naruto untuk meyakinkan seseorang diatas sana

"Hn. _KATON_ , _GOKAKYOU NO JUTSU_ "

POOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTT

Api menyembur dari mulut sang Uchiha, sedang yang menjadi sasaranya sedang berdiri terbengong-bengong.

Dalam pikiran Naruto...

Kok dua jari tangan kirinya dilengkungkan didepan mulutnya?! Kok tubuhnya harus dicondongkan kedepan dulu?! Kok gayanya seperti...

"Haha, hanya untuk membuat jurus bola api saja, mulutnya sampai dimonyong-monyongin. WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... JELEK SEKALI WAJAHNYA" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk mulut si pria berambut _emo_ penuh tatapan mengejek

Orang berciuman...

Apa aku terlalu manis sampai ketua BlackShing ingin menciumku?! Dengan ciuman panas pula... Huuh, cabul... Aku hanya ingin dengan Sakura _chan_...

"NARUTOOOO! MENGHINDAR!" ternyata itu adalah teriakan yang berasal dari mulut Kiba

"OH, KIBA! HOLAAAAAA, AKU PUNYA NAMA YANG BAGUS UNTUK- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" kalimat pria yang memiliki tiga garis dikedua pipinya ini berteriak kaget (seperti perempuan) saat melihat bola api yang asalnya sudah ia hina dina. " _ATSUI_ IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

" _SUITON_ , _GOKAKYOU NO JUTSU_!" bola api melawan bola air, boleh juga. "Disaat-saat begini, kau masih sempat mengingat nama model playboy Atsui?! Ckckckck, dasar rubah cabul"

Shine:maksud teriakan Naru itu,panas bukan kayak yang dibilang Sui,ini panas dalam arti yang sebenarnya n bukan secara harfiah ^_~b

BTtS

Bola api yang hanya berjarak sekitar dua senti dari wajah Naruto, jatuh dan api yang menyelimutinya hilang. Air bekas jurus Suigetsu membasahi Naruto dan si pembuat sendiri.

"Sayangnya, itu hanya pengecoh... Untuk kalian tahu..."

" _Chidori nagashi_ "

Zrrrrrrrrkkkkkkk

Air yang tadinya menyelamatkan berubah menjadi petaka saat Sasuke merubah elemennya menjadi petir "WAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"KAU TIDAK BILANG DIA PUNYA ELEMEN PETIR JUGAAAAAAA... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Suigetsu berteriak sembari memukul-mukul kepala Naruto.

"NARUTOOO! SUIGETSUUUU!" pemuda dengan tato segitiga dikedua pipinya mulai menampakkan diri

"Oh Kiba, jangan kemari! Selamatkan para gadis"

Ia membangkang dan menghampiri dua temannya yang sekarat

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Nggg... Setidaknya aku masih bisa mencium bau mulutmu, Kiba. Sana, jauh-jauh dari wajahku- oh tidak, sana jauh-jauh dari sini. Dia bukan tandinganmu"

"Tapi aku memang ditugaskan untuk membantumu"

"Tidak, ini pertarungan _jutsu_ , tak boleh ada senjata. Itu perjanjiannya"

"Perjanjian?!"

"Makanya kalau punya _Inu_ , dijaga dong. Jangan sampai kena rabies... Uhuk Uhuk"

Ditempat SakuIno

"Kok tadi seperti suara teriakan Naru dan Sui?!"

"Suigetsu tak pernah berteriak kalau bukan kesakitan... Sebahagia apapun dia, pasti hanya ditunjukkan dengan jingkrak heboh dan memukul meja. Pasti mereka dalam masalah"

"Ayo kesana"

"Tapi misinya?!"

"Ingat kata-kata Obito _nii_?!"

"Hng, _yokatta nee_ " Ino hanya mengangguk lemah 'Tujuan utamaku kesini untuk bertemu dengannya, bukan untuk misi... Asalkan kita semua bersama, kalah misi juga tak masalah kok'

Jarak antara pintu belakang dan depan tidak terlalu jauh karena ini hanya berupa rumah kecil. Tapi jangan salah, mereka memiliki ruang bawah tanah yang hanya beberapa orang boleh masuki.

"Che, sudah kuduga pasti elemen petir"

"Sakura, itu ketua BlackShing! Lawanmu" mata Ino terlihat berbinar-binar akan sosok diatas sana.

"HOY KAU! SINI TANDING SESAMA _KAICHOU_!" tatapan sang gadis berubah kearah teman-temannya. "SUDAH BERKUMPUL BANYAK, KOK TIDAK MEMBUAT FORMASI!" Sakura bertanya yang lebih terdengar seperti memarahi anak buahnya

"Seorang gadis?! Lelucon apa ini?! Tidak. Lawanku _jincuriki_ itu"

'Jadi kau main kasar...? Baik... Biar kupanggil anak buahku' seringai terpampang diwajah gadis musim semi

"PHEWWWITTTT" seekor burung merpati diikuti jenis-jenis lain datang dan hinggap di bahu Sakura "Burung sayang... Tolong dekati pria disana itu yaa... Yang berambut mengejek hewan sebangsamu itu... Jatuhkan bom panas cairmu tepat di wajahnya, ya... Mohon bantuannya..."

"Kehabisan anak buah, eh? Nona _Kaichou_?!"

"Sakura. Namaku Sakura"

"Sasuke Uc- _shit_ "

"Sebelum kau lahir juga sudah tahu kok! TEMBAK LAGI, YANG BANYAK!"

 _Wireless_ yang dipegang sang ketua diutak-atik dan menyambung pada seseorang "Karui, bersama Lee, pergilah ke tempat Shukaku berada... Kalahkan dan sebentar lagi aku juga Naruto menyusul untuk melakukan penyegelan. Jangan gunakan banyak chakra"

'Baik'

'Kok dengan Karui, tidak ada _feedback_ dan gangguan?!' si gadis musim semi malah melupakan keadaan sekitar

"Oya, Ino! Panggil Tenten dan hubungi Karin. Suruh untuk mengirim Heli"

"Baik"

"Kurang ajar, giliranku" ketua musuh membentuk segel tangan " _Chidori_ "

"Kok malah pake _jutsu_?! Aku kan, hanya memanggil bala bantuan yang liar..." ditatapnya sesuatu berwarna biru keputihan yang mendekati dengan polos

Makin dekat, makin dekat, makin dekaaaaaattt...

BOOF

BRUKK

Tiga ekor Kyuubi menyembul dari belakang Naruto yang bahkan si jinchurikinya sendiri tak menyadarinya untuk menghalangi jutsu musuh mengenai Sakura

"KURAMA!"

' _ **Aku hanya tak ingin penyegelku mati**_ '

'Tapi jangan tunjukkan bagian dari dirimu dong... Mereka jadi tau siapa _jincuriki_ nya'

' _ **Biar saja**_ ' nada bicaranya yang biasanya dingin dan merendahkan berubah seperti balita ngambek(?)

"SAKURA _CHAN daijoubu_?! Ini saatnya... MUNDUR... KIBA, TENTEN dan LEE SUDAH TERKEPUNG... KALAU TIDAK CEPAT, KITA JUGA BISA TERTANGKAP"

'Sial... Kesalahan strategi membuat kami kalah seperti ini... Siapa sangka penjaga _Jinchuriki ichibi_ malah muncul dan menyerang?! Karena dia, semuanya jadi lupa mengeluarkan jurus dan hanya mengandalkan Sui, siaaaaaaaalllll...' Sakura

Didepan sana, sudah berkumpul anbu yang sangat banyak...

'Dan, dasar si rubah oranye... Sifatnya sangat berbeda dengan yang ada pada anime, dimana dia versi anime tak mungkin membiarkan satupun temannya ditangkap... Dunia ini memang terbalik...' Ino

" _Asta la vista_ , _teme_ " masih sempat mengejek juga ini anak

"Berhenti atau kutembak!" perintah Sasuke yang lebih ke mengancam

"Ini kan, pertarungan _jutsu_!PEMBOHONG"

"Sayangnya, pistol yang ini berbeda..."

"Biar kutebak, pasti pistol mulut monyongmu kan?!"

"Cih"

"Tuhkan benar"

Wajahnya kembali datar dan berujar "Tangkap"

Satu persatu anggota KFU tertangkap dan dibawa masuk ruang pertemuan BlackShing. Yang membangkang tangannya terikat, yang tidak, ya... Tidak...

Readers:GUBRAK

BTtS

"Duduk" tatapan si Uchiha meremehkan semua anggota KFU

"YO, _ohisashiburi_ "

"DEIDARA?!"

,

,

,

Sakura's POV

BRAKKK

Ruang pertemuan BlackShing berisi 14 orang ini semakin hening

Kupukul meja didepanku penuh amarah "TIDAK BISA! MOTTO KAMI, TAK ADA YANG BOLEH ME-MI-SAHKAN ATAU MENG-HANCUR-KAN PER-SAHABATAN KAMI!" diikuti anggukan cepat dari semua anggotaku yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan

"Kalau begitu, kau harus kuhukum"

"Hukum saja aku, jangan libatkan mereka. Yang jelas, kami tak boleh terpisahkan lebih dari satu kilometer, TITIK"

"Bagaimana kalau kalian semua kuberi kesempatan sebulan sekali bertemu di ruangan khusus. Waktunya aku yang menentukan"

"Jangan ikut campur, kau! Dasar pucat!" kutunjuk-tunjuk seseorang yang katanya bernama Sai

"Itu jauh lebih baik dibanding setahun sekali" Sasuke mengiyakan

"APA?! KAU PIKIR KAMI AKAN BERTAHAN DISINI SAMPAI SETAHUN?! CIUM DULU KAOS KAKI NARUTO" yang disebut namanya hanya mengangguk antusias sambil mencoba melepas kaos kaki biru tuanya

"Kurasa dua minggu sekali jauh lebih baik" seseorang bertato _ai_ menambahkan

"Hm... Sepuluh hari, tidak ada tawar menawar lagi. Tapi dengan syarat, kami hanya boleh bertemu di ruangan ini dan bukan di ruangan khusus. Tidak ada penjagaan, CCTV, atau mata sharinggan dan byakugan. Sebagai gantinya, kami boleh disuruh mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, tapi tidak sebagai pembantu. Bagaimana?! Ini cukup menguntungkan dua pihak"

Kuulurkan tanganku hendak menjabat tangan ketua BlackShing

"Setuju" tanganku malah ditampar- atau lebih cocok disebut ditepis. Yang jelas kasar sekali loh.

Plak

"Cara tos yang buruk, kau harus belajar banyak dari kami"

Sasuke hendak berdiri sebelum

"Tunggu! Masih ada yang belum kukatakan"

Dibalas alisnya yang terangkat sebelah

"Kami semua bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Lima hari lagi, waktu liburan kami selesai. Jadi, harus ada dua orang yang kembali ke markas untuk mengambil semua barang kami. Kalian boleh mengutus orang kalian untuk mengawasi kami, kalau curiga..." kuakhiri dengan nada menggantung

"Di?"

"KIHS"

"Pindah"

"APA?! TIDAK BISA, ITU SEKOLAH PENINGGALAN AYAH NARUTO! Kami. Tidak. Akan. Pindah. Sekolah. Lagipula beberapa bulan lagi sudah lulus, untuk apa pindah?! Dan juga, jaraknya hanya setengah jam menggunakan mobil dari sini"

"Kau dan dobe akan kembali, perjalanan dari sini ke kandang kalian hanya dua jam menggunakan helikopterku"

"Kandang, kandang... Ini kandangmu. Dasar ayam"

,

,

"Gunakan yang banyak, kita buat perhitungan pada mereka"

"Baik, Sakura _kaichou_ "

Hampir semua persediaan perban dan antiseptik habis dipakai teman-temanku

"Jangan panggil aku _kaichou_ lagi. Meskipun beda geng dan tujuan, kita sudah menjadi sekutu BlackShing. Jadi yang cocok untuk dipanggil _kaichou_ itu, si Uchiha bungsu. Sekarang panggil saja namaku Sakura, tambah _chan_ juga boleh"

Zriiiing

Shine:entah sfx untuk pintu otomatis itu apa,shine cuman asal bikin.

BTtS

Ternyata yang dibicarakan malah datang ke ruang kesehatan

"Yaah... Perbannya tidak cukup untukmu... Maafkan aku..."

"Hn"

"Jangan salahkan aku... Kau sendiri yang memaksa menjadikan kami sekutu... Jumlah teman-temanku lebih banyak dibandingkan teman-temanmu, dan mereka cukup rakus dalam segala hal termasuk perban dan antiseptik. Jadi, kau harus bersabar menghadapi sifat kami yang tidak mungkin bisa diubah itu"

Tidak dijawab

"Nih, pakai perbanku. Memang sih, ini bekas... Tapi masih baru dan layak pakai kok"

Aku ditatap menyelidik

"Hey, aku tidak selicik itu... Aku memang licik, Lincah, Imut, Cerdas Indah dipandang dan Kelewat berbakat, tapi tidak pernah mengambil jalan sampai membunuh... Kalau kau tak percaya, coba periksa ke labmu. Eh, tapi kau benar punya lab, kan?! Jangan-jangan kalian tidak punya fasilitas yang memadai seperti markas kami..." ucapku memanas-manasi

Ia berbalik, lalu pergi. Tentu aku tahu kemana, laboratorium BlackShing. Siapapun pasti akan termakan omongan seorang Haruno Sakura.

Cengir anehku tersungging 'Aku pergi' dan dibalas jempol dan cengiran balasan dari yang lainnya

Dibelakangnya, aku mengikuti gaya jalannya dengan tatapan gorila. Wajahku yang jelek semakin mirip gorila sekarang, dan didepanku ini pawangnya. Wahahaha, pawang kepala ayam...

Zriiiing

"Periksa perban ini"

Kulepaskan perban dengan bercak hijau dan memberikannya pada seseorang yang terlihat lebih tua didepanku "Baik, Uchiha _sama_ "

Empat menit berlalu...

"HAH!?" sang peneliti berkacamata menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. "D-D-Didalam perban ini terkandung..."

Uchiha disampingku melirikku sinis

"(), zat yang bisa menyembuhkan luka dan menghilangkan bekasnya dalam waktu singkat. Bagaimana bisa zat langka ini ada pada perbanmu, nona?!"

Kubalas melirik si Uchiha meremehkan dan ditambah alis mataku yang kunaikturunkan cepat

"Langka?! Nenekku menjual obat mengandung () secara luas. Tokonya ada didekat markas kami, mau kuantar?! Mungkin kau bisa berkonsultasi padanya"

"Kau, pasti anggota klan Haruno, kan?! Aku sangat mengidolakan klan kalian. Aku berharap bisa menjadi anggota klan sehebat Haruno. Bertemu tetua dari klan Haruno adalah kehormatan bagiku"

"E-Ehehehe, aku baru tahu kalau klan kami punya fans" dilanjutkan dengan gumamanku 'Tapi, sebagai salah satu anggotanya, aku sedikit sungkan kalau kau menjadi salah satu dari kami, ehehehe' aku hanya bisa tertawa sungkan dan menggaruk belakang kepalaku meskipun gatalnya tidak ada

"Aku akan ikut dengan senang hati. Tunggu sebentar, ganti baju dan mandi sepuluh menit apa membuang waktumu?!"

"Ooh... tentu tidak"

Kepala Raven berbentuk ayam ini malah diabaikan, kasihan...

"EHM" eeh, ternyata dia malah mendehem

"A-E-G-G- _Gomen nasai_ , nona. A-Aku mendadak sakit perut. L-Lebih baik kita berk-kenalan saja, y-ya?!" sepertinya ia baru saja mendapat tatapan menusuk dari ketuanya

"Huft, _wakatta_... _Watashi wa_ Haruno Sakura _yo_ , ketua organisasi yang bergerak dijalan perdamaian, KFU, umurku baru 19 dan lajang. _Yoroshiku naa_..." kata lajang kuucapkan sambil mengacungkan jempol dan mengedipkan mata kananku

" _Nama ii wa_ Yakushi Kabuto _desu_ , peneliti bodoh yang kebetulan ditemukan Sasuke sama dan diajak bergabung ke BlackShing, umurku sudah 22 tahun dan akan selalu lajang, _Yoroshiku mo_ " jabatan tangan terlepas

,

,

,

Lets take a breather

,

,

,

Ngomong session:

Shine adalah author baru paling lemah dibidang adegan bisa melihatnya dalam fict ini...padahal shine sangat bersemangat membuat adegan" shine gak memikirkan tentang adegan pertarungannya...sungguh perencanaan yg ancur...

Minna san ada yg mau menyarankan author yg bisa mengajarkan shine adegan pertarungan?biar fict ini gak jadi discountinue...atau minna san sendiri yg bisa mengajarkan?!(pasti gak ada yg mau kayak biasanya)...

Oya,shine pengen tau,gimana ceritanya sampe minna san bisa menemukan fict ini?!shine sampe sekarang masih bingung loh,karna hampir semua fict yg shine baca,buatan tahun lalu atau dua tahun yg lalu terus...yg baru publish maksimal dua minggu yg lalu aja cuman pernah dapat dua kali,sampe sekarang. N

Huruf terakhir

Arigatou n review please

Tambahan:setelah ini akan ada fict baru yang berinisial K. N.


End file.
